Finally free
by Radi0Heart
Summary: Hyper, the spirit of the Purification Sword, manages to free himself from the blade. He decides to use the freedom to bond with his master in a most intimate way. Just some pointless Hyper x Kusuriuri smut.


**Disclaimer/Author's note: I do not own Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales or Mononoke. This story contains the following: Yaoi, smut, selfcest. Please review! Don't flame, thank you very much.**

A screech filled the air as the fiery sword swiped through the Mononoke. Kusuriuri smiled as he came back to reality, while his other half went back into the sword. As usual, he had been wandering and came across a Mononoke, this one being the spirit of a mournful woman that had been killed by her lover. Her recent target had been a family that owned a hotel Kusuriuri chose to stay at. After exorcising the Mononoke, he was told he could spend the night at the inn for free. He naturally took them up on the offer. He walked to the room, a slight frown on his face (not that you could tell by the marking on his lip). Lately Hyper had been acting strange. Normally the spirit of the sword would come out, attempt to slay the Mononoke they were facing as quickly as possible, then go back into the sword while Kusuriuri took his normal place. However, Hyper had been sort of taking his time lately as if he were savoring the moment of freedom.

Kusuriuri cleared his heads of these thoughts as he opened the door to his room. He walked in, setting his backpack down and unpacking it. He set the Sword of Salvation aside and pulled out some herbs along with his mixing bowl. Grinding up medicine always helped clear his head. As the blond mixed up the plants, he turned his head and saw a fox through the window. Kusuriuri turned his head away, being reminded of his heritage. Being a kitsune was one thing, being one that couldn't access his fox form was another. Kusuriuri almost became so lost in thought that he risked grinding the herbs too much but he managed to catch himself in time. The medicine seller was relieved he didn't ruin the mixture, seeing how difficult it was to get the plants in the first place. He poured them into a bottle before mixing it with water, finishing the recipe for the medicine.

The blond stretched his arms above his head, the actions of the day catching up with him and draining his energy. He got up and headed towards the washroom. As soon as he closed the door behind him, the case that held his sword quietly opened. The sword itself floated out, hovering above the ground. The mouth on the top of it opened and quietly said "Releasing". As the word left its mouth, standing there was the Spirit of the Sword. He looked around in disbelief, marveling at the fact that he was truly free. He had been storing energy every time he came out so that he would have enough to eventually free himself from the sword without having to know the Form, Truth and Reason of a Mononoke. Checking to make sure that he was intact, Hyper debated whether to inform the kitsune that he was free now or wait until he was done with cleaning himself. Deciding that he didn't want to interrupt his former "master", Hyper sat down on the bed.

Kusuriuri walked out of the washroom, his light blond hair still wet. He spotted Hyper sitting on the bed, a grin on the spirit's face. The kitsune ran over to a mirror to check his own markings were still there. Confusion crossed his face upon seeing the red decoration around his eyes still there. He turned to Hyper, their eyes locking. "How are you out? There isn't even a Mononoke around, and I still have my markings" Kusuriuri asked, his composure slipping. He had been through a lot of situations but for this one he was completely at a loss how to deal with it. Hyper smirked. He knew just how rare it was for Kusuriuri to be like this, so he took just a moment to appreciate this. "I've been saving up energy every time I was able to come out, so that I would be able to free myself when I had enough," the spirit said. The blond frowned at this answer, surprised that the sword would do anything like this. "Is that why you've been rather lethargic when it comes to slaying the Mononoke lately?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly as he said this.

Hyper nodded. He knew how the kitsune operated, soon he would ask him the question he was waiting for. "Why? As long as I've known you, you would never do anything like this. So, why the change of heart?" Kusuriuri asked. Hyper stood up and walked up to the medicine seller. "Well, recently something has caught my eye. Something- no, _someone_ that I've seen has gotten me craving freedom so I could be closer to them," the white haired male said, now directly in front of his shorter counterpart. Kusuriuri looked up at him with a haughty expression, as if he found this incredibly hard to believe. "Oh? Who is it?" He asked. Hyper leaned down and kissed Kusuriuri gently. He pulled back, admiring the blush on the smaller male's face before speaking. "The person that I've been craving for so long is you," he said. Kusuriuri processed this new information, before smiling. Hyper was surprised by this, even more surprised when the blond pulled him down for a kiss. This one was more passionate with both males trying to gain dominance. Hyper won dominance and stuck his tongue into Kusuriuri's mouth. The kiss ended when Hyper pulled away, a smirk on his face.

"I take it you reciprocate my feelings?" Hyper asked the now flustered blond. He nodded, much to Hyper's joy. The spirit picked him up and put him on the bed, before crawling over the smaller male. "I can't hold back anymore. I need to make love to you. I won't touch you if you don't wish me to, but after this, I'm afraid I won't be the gentlest lover," Hyper whispered to the pinned counterpart. Kusuriuri smiled and replied "I can handle a little pain. I want this as much as you do." Hyper smiled at this revelation, and opened the robe the kitsune had put on when he left the washing room. He kissed down his long slender neck, nibbling and leaving hickeys. The blond moaned lightly, his arousal growing quickly. The spirit licked and tweaked Kusuriuri's nipples to give him more pleasure. He arched his back slightly, more moans spilling from his lips. Hyper looked down and smiled when his eyes landed on the blond's hard length. "I'm glad you're enjoying this," He said. Hyper lightly grabbed him, and moved his hand up and down Kusuriuri's shaft. He licked his fingers on his other hand for lubrication and gently inserted a digit into the medicine seller. He whimpered from the intrusion. Hyper kissed the kitsune's forehead, trying to soothe him. "I need you to relax. The sooner you do, the sooner you'll feel pleasure." It took a couple moments, but the blond managed to relax. Hyper moved his finger around, searching for the pleasure spot in his partner. He knew he found it when the other let out a shuddering moan and said "T-there! It feels good r-right there!" Hyper made sure to hit that spot as he worked his finger in and out. Once he was sure that the smaller male was used to one finger, he put in a second digit. He repeated this process with a third finger, until he was sure that Kusuriuri was ready for him.

Hyper pulled his fingers out of his partner, and positioned himself at the blond's entrance. He thrust his hips forward, burying himself into the smaller male. Blue eyes widened in pain, tears leaking from the corner of Kusuriuri's eyes. Kissing them away, Hyper let the medicine seller adjust to his size. Kusuriuri gave a shaky breath before telling Hyper to move. Hyper smiled at this and began to thrust in and out, slowly at first but he sped up at Kusuriuri's urging. The sword spirit was hitting his counterpart's sweet spot dead on, creating pleasure for both of them. Tossing his head back, the kitsune came, his seed coating their chests and stomach. Hyper came quickly after, releasing his load into Kusuriuri. He pulled out of his now exhausted partner, pulling up a blanket to cover them. Hyper embraced Kusuriuri, who was slowly falling asleep and whispered "I love you," into a pointed pale ear. Kusuriuri smiled and before giving into the world of dreams replied "I love you too".

 **End**


End file.
